minecraft_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye
is a song by Rainimator. Lyrics You can say hello To the man with no soul You can walk right by him And He´ll take you home Down the same road That you always roam to the same old places that you always go See the same old faces you already know in the same bad graces that you´ve always known Send the same old message That you set in stone But it don´t mean nothing When you´re on your own I fight to see For what I believe But all this doubt Is killing me So this is it I never quit The fear overcoming Goodbye Say goodbye to the knife That you sharpen with your life Say goodbye to the dark side Goodbye Say goodbye to the lies And the pain You hold inside Say goodbye to that old life Goodbye Time to step it up It´s time to shine I can feel it creeping up my spine Time to set it straight so here´s your sign I´m gonna take it all Cause you know it´s mine I´m gonna spend it all And it´s on your dime I´m gonna break you all And I´ll feel just fine I´m gonna take the fall If I fit the crime And yeah I fit the crime I fight to see For what I believe But all this doubt Is killing me So this is it I never quit The fear overcoming Goodbye Say goodbye to the knife That you sharpen with your life Say goodbye To the dark side Goodbye Say goodbye to the lies And the pain You hold inside Say goodbye to that old life Goodbye Gone are the days of old Lost are the lies we´re told Now I can realize I´m glad to say goodbye Look to the times ahead Breath like it´s your dying breath Fell like you never fell Be glad to say goodbye Goodbye Say goodbye to the knife That you sharpen with your life Say goodbye To the dark side Goodbye Say goodbye to the lies And the pain You hold inside Say goodbye to that old life Goodbye Goodbye (Goodbye) Goodbye (Goodbye) Goodbye Now you know that This is goodbye Goodbye Now you know that This is goodbye Goodbye About The video starts with a dialogue between two people, Ser Pat and Lady Azura. Azura speaks to Pat, telling that she found one of the enemy's camps and suggests an attack with their army. Pat, rejecting this, since that they already suffered too much casualtie. He tells her that he has come to a bargain with the criminals,. He tells her to send their last Eye of Ender to the Ender Watchers for aid to finally defeat the wither skeletons and Herobrine. In the base, they plan an attack on the wither skeleton camp after everybody got ready for the attack. The attack force comprises of Pat, Azura, Daryll,Stella, and 2 other gunmen. They execute the plan at night and successfully took over the camp. They know that Herobrine will come for a counterattack, and send the Stella and Lady Azura to the End for the support of the Ender Watchers. Herobrine did provide a counterattack on the camp, and the forces were quickly overwhelmed. One of the gunmen was killed by a zombie. Just as Pat was going to be killed by Herobrine, an Ender Eye distracted Herobrine and the Ender Watchers came to their aid. They won the battle, with Ceris finally decapitating Herobrine. Video Category:Radapedaxa Category:Original Songs